wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział IV
Ustawiczne kłopoty i zajęcia pana Benedykta z jednej strony, a z drugiej słabe zdrowie pani Emilii i sposób życia, jaki wiodła ona od lat już wielu, nie dozwalałyby na utrzymywanie szerokich stosunków towarzyskich. Oboje też, choć dla przyczyn różnych, nie pragnęli ich wcale. On unikał wydatków i przeszkód w gospodarskich pracach, ona lękała się ruchu, gwaru i wszelkiej fatygi. Jednak zupełnie wyosobnionymi spośród ludzi być nie mogli. Dawne stosunki sprowadzały im niekiedy odwiedziny krewnych i sąsiadów; raz w rok, na imieniny pani domu przypadające w ostatnim dniu czerwca, zjeżdżała się do Korczyna znaczna ilość gości. Był to już zwyczaj przyjęty od tak dawna, że zmienić go było nie podobna bez uchybienia najprostszej przyzwoitości i narażenia się na niechęć wielu osób. W wielkiej jadalnej sali około czterdziestu osób wstawało od stołu okrytego staroświeckimi naczyniami z porcelany i kryształu i ciężkim, również staroświeckim srebrem. Światło słoneczne, łagodzone przez zapuszczone u okien sztory, nadawało tej zastawie bogate połyski. Jak w całym dworze, tak i tutaj widać było obfite pozostałości dawnych dostatków tego domu. Nic nowego, ale wszystko, cokolwiek przez trafy losu wydartym nie zostało, ze starannością świadczącą o czujnych i czynnych głowach i rękach zaoszczędzone i przechowane. Gospodyni domu, cała błyszcząca od dżetowych ozdób, które ją okrywały, dała znak wstania od stołu. Z najstarszego przy stole miejsca powolnym ruchem podniosła się wdowa po Andrzeju Korczyńskim, kobieta na wiek swój jeszcze zadziwiająco piękna. Matka trzydziestoletniego syna, mogłaby prawie podbijać serca ludzkie, ale jak ogólnie w okolicy tej wiedziano, wszelka zalotność była jej zawsze i zupełnie obcą. Od owej przed dwudziestu trzema laty wydarzonej straszliwej chwili, w której dowiedziała się, że jest wdową, nie zdjęła z siebie ani razu sukien żałobnych i w posagowym swoim majątku, wychowaniu i pieszczeniu jedynaka wyłącznie oddana, żyła jak zakonnica świata unikając, a wszelkie przypuszczenia o możliwości powtórnego wyjścia za mąż odpierając nieprzezwyciężonym chłodem. Toteż cnoty czystości i poświęcenia zdawały się od stóp do głowy przyoblekać jej wysoką i bogato rozwiniętą kibić, którą malowniczo opływała czarna i ciężka suknia. Czarne koronki i gładkie pasma jasnych, siwiejących włosów żałobną ramą otaczały twarz jej o rysach wydatnych i prawidłowych, delikatną bladością okrytych i zmąconych ledwie dostrzegalnymi zmarszczkami, które zbiegały się w drobne snopy około wielkich, smutnych oczu i chłodnych. dumnych ust. Najdrobniejsza błyskotka nie ożywiała jej wdowiego stroju; uśmiech wesoły bardzo rzadko oświecał zamyślone rysy. Gdy szła albo do kogo przemawiała, głowę podnosiła wysoko i powieki spuszczała, co rzucało na nią podwójny wyraz wyniosłości i skromności, w którym przemagała wyniosłość. Jak wysoce poważali ją członkowie jej rodziny, świadczył o tym lękliwy nieledwie pośpiech, z którym gospodarz domu, gdy tylko powstała z miejsca, podawał jej ramię. Jakiś otyły i na jowialnego gastronoma wyglądający sąsiad ofiarował się na towarzysza siostrze pana Benedykta, pani Jadwidze Darzeckiej, całkiem do brata niepodobnej, przysadzistej, rumianej, gadatliwej i zanadto bogato w aksamit i brylanty strojnej kobiecie, która rękę swą bransoletami okrytą kładnąc na ramieniu sąsiada zza tłumu–osób z krzeseł powstających dojrzeć usiłowała, z kim dwie dorosłe i dwie niedorosłe córki jej od stołu odchodzić będą. Mąż jej, człowiek wysoki, sztywny siwiejący, z arystokratycznymi rysami twarzy, który w czasie obiadu płynnie i kwieciście mówił o Włoszech, Paryżu, Ostendzie i różnych innych wsławionych punktach Europy, za gospodarzem domu i jego bratową szedł z panią Emilią, W ogóle na rodzinie Darzeckich znać było niepospolite w tych stronach bogactwo. On miał ruchy i mowę człowieka silnie stojącego na złotych nogach; panie były strojne i mówiły wiele o zagranicy i zabawach. Równie bogaty albo i bogatszy jeszcze Teofil Różyc siedział był przy stole obok małej, zgrabnej, młodziutkiej blondynki, która szeleszcząc swą jasną atłasową suknią, żywo poruszając głową ubraną w kwiaty, z dziecinnymi prawie ruchami obnażonych śnieżnych ramion, szczebiotała mu po francusku: cumme quoi przed dwoma laty męża swego, Zygmunta Korczyńskiego, na wodach poznała; comme quoi podobał się jej od razu, ale rodzice jej w odległych stąd stronach mieszkający długo zgodzić się nie chcieli, aby ona tak wcześnie za mąż wychodziła; comme quoi matka Zygmunta, pani Andrzejowa Korczyńska, tam przyjechała, za synem się wstawiła i wszelkie przeciwności zwyciężyła; comme quoi przed dwoma laty z Zygmuntem do tej okolicy przyjechała, ale okolica nie podoba jej się bardzo, naturę ma monotonną i prozaiczną, towarzystwa i rozrywek wcale nie ma; Zygmunt malować tu nie może, bo mu brakuje natchnień i tematów więc pewno oboje wkrótce do Monachium lub Rzymu wyjadą, gdzie talent malarski Zygmunta etc., etc. Różyc, ze swą wykwintną postawą i białą jak welinowy papier twarzą, grzecznie słuchał tego ptaszęcego szczebiotu podtrzymując go rzucanymi czasem słowami a często zza szkieł swych binokli patrząc ku przeciw ległemu punktowi stołu, na którym Justyna, po francusku także, rozmawiała z niemłodą i bardzo w tym towarzystwie osamotnioną cudzoziemką, nauczycielką młodszych panien Darzeckich. Parę razy spojrzenia jego wracając od Justyny zbiegały się w drodze ze spojrzeniami siedzącego po drugiej jego stronie Zygmunta Korczyńskiego, przystojnego, choć trochę zbyt bladego i na wiek swój chmurnego bruneta. Obaj spoglądali często w jedną stronę, co na cienkie wargi Różyca sprowadziło szybki, ironiczny uśmiech. Ale młodziutka Klotylda, szczebiocząc, gestykulując, często w twarz męża wlepiając długie spojrzenia, nic wcale nie spostrzegała, a kiedy wstawać od stołu zaczęto, z dziecinną prawie wesołością ramię Zygmunta pochwyciła i wznosząc ku niemu swą zgrabną główkę i swe szafirowe oczy do niego znowu szczebiotać zaczęła. Tak utworzyły się cztery naczelne pary, za którymi posunęło kilka innych, daleko skromniej wyglądających, złożonych z kobiet i mężczyzn, których ubranie i twarze zdradzały walkę z losem dość ciężką. Byli to sąsiedzi Benedykta Korczyńskiego, mniej więcej w takim, jak i on, położeniu będący i podobny prowadzący sposób życia. Kobiety tam były w podstarzałych materiach i tanich błyskotkach; mężczyźni ogorzali, wąsaci, ubrani wcale nie według ostatniej mody. Pomiędzy tymi kilkunastu twarzami kobiecymi i męskimi znajdowały się takie, którym spracowanie czy zgryzoty wychudziły policzki i przedwczesnymi zmarszczkami okryły czoła; teraz jednak, wśród licznego zebrania, czuli się i oni czy usiłowali okazać się wesołymi, a w dodatku jeszcze eleganckimi. Chód i ruchy ich zdradzały, że takie ceremonialne odchodzenie od jadalnych stołów zwyczajnym im nie było, że jeśli i znali kiedyś podobne parady; to od dawna od nich odwykli. Mężczyźni nie czynili sobie nawet wielkiego przymusu, ale panie krygowały się nieco, próbowały ruchów majestatycznych lub polotnych, uśmiechami ozdabiały przywiędłe usta, przez co nabierały charakteru obcej im może kiedy indziej nadętości lub gapiowatości. Za tymi skromnymi parami, na których najwyraźniej odbijało się piętno czasu i miejsca, nastąpiło znowu kilka par świetnych. Różyc prowadził strojną pannę Darzecką, która miała wysoki wzrost Korczyńskich i chłodne rysy swego arystokratycznego ojca, a której narzeczony, blady blondyn z angielskimi bokobrodami i tytułem hrabiego, podawał ramię siostrze jej, młodziutkiej, żywej, zalotnej brunetce. Potem szedł jeszcze Kirło prowadząc Teresę Plińską, która dnia tego już nie twarz, ale gardło obwiązane miała batystową chusteczką, a prowadził ją w ten sposób, że kilka patrzących na to osób uśmiechnęło się albo nawet za śmiało głośno. Krygował się, ramię jej do boku swego przyciskał, o czymś jej szeptał; widocznie towarzyszkę tę wybrał sobie dla żartu i śmiechu. Na koniec, w nieładzie już, posypała się młodzież płci obu pod przewodnictwem dwudziestoletniego syna i czternastoletniej córki gospodarstwa. Justyna powstawszy z miejsca szybko przybliżyła się do ojca, który na ogólne wstawanie od stołu nie zważając pilnie i chciwie dojadał ogromną porcję galarety i biszkoptów. Ku schylonej nad talerzem i srebrem siwizny okrytej głowie jego schylając swą głowę, ubraną tylko w czarny warkocz i parę świeżych kwiatów, z lekka ramienia jego dotknęła. – Chodźmy, ojcze! – Zaraz, zaraz – odmruknął – tylko widzisz... skończę... – Wszyscy odchodzą – bardzo cicho nalegała samemu tak przy stole zostawać nie wypada... Błękitne, wilgotne, z rozmarzonym wyrazem oczy starego znad talerza podniosły się na pochyloną twarz córki. – Nie wypada... to prawda, że nie wypada; a kiedy nie wypada, to nie ma już co... chodźmy.., Raz jeszcze spojrzał na pozostałą pośród talerza galaretę, starannie serwetą otarł swe pulchne, pąsowe usta i siwe wąsy, wstał, właściwym sobie ruchem, wysuwającym nieco naprzód żołądek, wyprostował się. Justyna wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię. Poszli za innymi, lecz w znacznej od innych odległości. – Dobry był obiad – mruczał stary – bardzo dobry... Polędwica trochę nie te... ale kurczęta i szparagi... caca! Jadłaś, Justynko, a? – Jadłam, ojcze – odpowiedziała. – Che, che! – zaśmiał się i filuternie na córkę spojrzał – albo to ty na takie rzeczy uważasz? U ciebie jeszcze fiu! fiu! w głowie! Słyszałem dziś, jak Kirło mówił pani Benedyktowej, że ten Różyc w tobie... te... a i Zygmuś znowu dojeżdżać zaczyna... dawne dzieje... przypominają się może? a? choć już żonaty... ale serce to te... nie sługa... wiem ja to sam... pamiętam... Justyna szła zwykłym swym równym krokiem, z głową nieco podniesioną i patrzyła w ziemię; można by myśleć, że słów ojca nie słyszała. W sali jadalnej pozostało tylko paru lokajów, którzy, z gośćmi przybyli, pomagali w usługiwaniu przy stole jedynemu w tym domu lokajczykowi. Pozostała tam także Marta, w dniu tym świątecznie ubrana, z kolorową kokardą na szyi i wysokim grzebieniem we włosach. Do obiadu prawie nie siadała, chociaż nakrycie dla niej znajdowało się na stole; nadzorowała przynoszenie półmisków, kolej podawania wszystkiego, dokładność i szybkość usługi. Zapewne już i na parę dni pierwej przed tym dniem, zupełnie w domu wyjątkowym, panna Marta sporo do czynienia mieć musiała, bo gdy wszyscy wyszli już z sali, ciężko na jedno z krzeseł opadła i splecione ręce na kolana opuściła. Zgarbiła się przy tym i pochyliła głowę tak, że wydawała się skurczoną i jakby w sobie zwiniętą. Spod schylonego czoła, na które zbiegło mnóstwo zmarszczek, zamyślonym spojrzeniem wodziła po długim stole i w nieładzie około niego stojących krzesłach. Powoli głową trząść zaczęła tak, jak ktoś, kto wspomina i wśród miejsc tych samych pamięcią ściga wcale inne obrazy i twarze. Powoli też ogniste oczy jej przygasały, nieruchomiały i zachodziły wilgotną mgłą. Nagle odezwał się za nią ostry dyszkant domowego lokaja, Franka: – Kawę przyniosłem! Jak sprężyną podniesiona z krzesła wstała i dwoma szerokimi krokami przystąpiła do bocznego stołu, na którym tylko co postawiono wielki imbryk ze zgotowaną kawą. Chwyciła imbryk i nalewać poczęła kawę do starych porcelanowych filiżanek. – Franek! – zagrzmiał na całą salę głos jej basowy i trochę ochrypły – po jakiemu to filiżanki wytarte! pył na spodzie! Podaj mi tu czystą serwetę, niedołęgo, słyszysz? Tymczasem odchodzące od stołu pary przebyły wielki przedpokój i do połowy salonu doszedłszy rozstawały się ze wzajemnymi ceremonialnymi ukłonami. Pani Andrzejowa, nie podnosząc powiek, cieniem uśmiechu i lekkim pochyleniem głowy, którą wnet znowu wysoko podniosła, podziękowała szwagrowi. Darzecka rękę otyłego sąsiada, który jej świetnego wydawania córki za hrabiego winszował, ściskała tak mocno, że aż bransolety jej głośno zadzwoniły. Młodziutka i malutka Zygmuntowa Korczyńska złożyła przed swoim chłodnym i zachmurzonym mężem dyg żartobliwy, a tak głęboki, że aż prawie do ziemi przysiadła, po czym wnet znowu pochwyciła jego ramię, jakby ani na chwilę rozstawać się z nim nie chciała. – Tu fais des folies, Cfotilde – z cicha upomniał ją mąż. – Mais puisque je suis folle de toi! – tuląc się mu do boku i oczy ku niemu wznosząc odszepnęła. Pani Emilia wiodąc panie ku głównym kanapom i fotelom kończyła rozmowę z wysokim i sztywnym szwagrem swego męża, który z galanterią zwracając ku niej swą delikatną, bladą, w wąską ramę siwiejących bokobrodów ujętą twarz, płynnie i ozdobnie mówił tym razem o Szwajcarii. – Gdyby bratowa chciała kiedy wyrwać się z tego zakątka i czas jakiś przepędzić w uroczej Szwajcarii, zdrowie jej i humor uległyby niezawodnie bardzo szczęśliwym zmianom. Jednak zdrowie jej i humor wydawały się dziś doskonałymi i patrząc na jej z lekka zarumienione policzki, promieniejące oczy i pąsowe usta, nikt by nie odgadł męczarni, które przez kilka dni poprzednich przebywała. Już przyjazd dzieci na wakacje, mieszając w zwykły tryb jej życia trochę ruchu i gwaru, stał się dla niej przyczyną wzmożonego bicia serca i paru bezsennych nocy. Wobec mającego wkrótce nastąpić w domu jej zebrania śmiertelnie lękała się na ten dzień właśnie dostać migreny, chrypki, newralgii, żołądkowej niedyspozycji, czegokolwiek słowem takiego, co by jej fatygę przyjmowania gości uniemożebniło. Z tą obawą przebywała dnie i budziła się nocami biorąc zdwojone dozy bromu, laurowych kropel i magnezji, płucząc gardło roztworem różnych soli i kor smarując maściami zagrożone bólem miejsca. Trwało to aż do dzisiejszego ranka, w którym przy bardzo starannym i długim ubieraniu s: ę przypomniała sobie dawne, lepsze czasy i zapragnęła znowu być choć przez dzień jeden taką, jak niegdyś, niegdyś... Wyszła do salonu dziwnie wzmocniona i podniecona, z żywością ruchów, których wczoraj jeszcze nikt by się w niej ani domyślił, z tym samym rozpromienieniem oczu i uśmiechu, z jakim teraz zwróciła się ku dwom sąsiadkom, które zapytywały ją o jej słabe i tak bardzo, bardzo delikatne jej zdrowie. Za otwartymi na oścież szklanymi drzwiami stała wysoka ściana zieloności, w której klony, wiązy, lipy i jawory w nierozwikłany chaos mieszając potężne swe gałęzie zdawały się tłumnie tłoczyć i następować na siebie. Gęste sploty dzikiego wina tworząc grube kolumny i przezroczyste festony ocieniały obszerny i kilku wschodami z ogrodem rozdzielony ganek, na który gospodarz domu wyprowadził starszych sąsiadów swych i krewnych częstując ich tam cygarami. W jednym z rogów salonu, przy otwartym fortepianie, Różyc, młody hrabia z angielskimi bokobrodami i Zygmunt Korczyński, którzy znać cygar palić nie chcieli, bo na ganek nie wyszli, rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, ale bardzo uprzejmie. Mało sobie znani, zeszli się oni z sobą pociągnięci niby prawem naturalnego doboru. Pomimo bowiem wielkich różnic powierzchowności, z ubiorów swych, gwałtownie na pamięć przywodzących żurnale mód, z postaw i ruchów, nic pod względem wykwintności nie pozostawiających do życzenia, ze sposobu mówienia, wyróżniającego się lekkim cedzeniem sylab i przymieszką francuskich wyrazów, z kobiecego prawie wydelikacenia cery i rąk byli oni bardzo do siebie podobni, przedstawiali niejako jeden typ, przez pewne warunki urodzenia, wychowania i majątku wyrabiany. Tylko że hrabia cedził sylaby i francuszczyzny używał najwięcej, a Zygmunt Korczyński najmniej; przy tym u tego ostatniego w układzie włosów, wyrazie twarzy i przybieranych pozach było coś marzącego i jakby nałóg do malowniczości zdradzającego, co koniecznie przypominać musiało artystę. Istotnie, opowiadał on w tej chwili dwom towarzyszom swym o paroletnim pobycie swym w Monachium, który więcej mu przyniósł korzyści i artystycznych uciech niż kilkoletnie studia odbyte w szkołach sztuk pięknych, wiedeńskiej naprzód, a potem trochę w paryskiej i düsseldorfskiej . Hrabia chwalił także Monachium, Wiedeń, Paryż, ale przekładał Włochy, gdzie wśród najpiękniejszej natury znajdowały się według niego najpiękniejsze w świecie kobiety. Różyc znowu najdłużej mieszkał w Wiedniu, to miasto znajdował najweselszym i w nim – jak o tym z ironicznym uśmiechem nadmienił – najpiękniejsze swe pozostawił wspomnienia. Po kilku minutach podobnej rozmowy razem jakoś podnieśli powieki i uważniej niż przedtem wzajemnie na siebie popatrzali. W spojrzeniach ich, oprócz zwiększonej uwagi, przemknął cień ironii i wszystkim trzem razem błyskawiczny uśmiech przemknął się po ustach. – Pomyślałem sobie właśnie w tej chwili – więcej jeszcze niż zwykle cedząc sylaby zaczął hrabia – jak to dziwnie i... trochę... ambarasująco... poznawszy te wszystkie miejsca, o których tylko co mówiliśmy, spaść na jakąś jałową i głuchą pustynię... Najpewniej wszyscy trzej razem o tym samym po myśleli. Różyc nerwowym ruchem pociągnął sznurek od binokli i uwalniając na chwilę od szkieł oczy swe, których czarne źrenice przygasłe były i smutne, niedbale wymówił: – Tout lasse! – Ale pan – zwrócił się do Różyca Zygmunt Korczyński – nie miałeś jeszcze czasu zmęczyć się tą głuchą i nudną pustynią, o której wspomniał hrabia, od trzech miesięcy dopiero mieszkając w swoich tutejszych majątkach. Ja, który obywatelskiego nowicjatu liczę już dwa lata, mogę powiedzieć panu, że... ambaras mój, jak wyraził się hrabia, granic nie ma i że dotąd jeszcze nie doszedłem do zrozumienia, jakim sposobem pośród tych stodół, obór i tak zwanych interesów wyżyć potrafię... – Na pociechę swą i uprzyjemnienie czasu masz pan przynajmniej piękny talent – uprzejmie podjął Różyc. Po bladej, ciemnymi bokobrodami otoczonej twarzy Zygmunta przebiegł bolesny prawie niepokój. – Zaczynam wątpić, czy go posiadam – z pozorną niedbałością, ale przykrym zagięciem ust odpowiedział. – Jakież teraz płótno przygotowujesz pan... – zaczął hrabia. I nie dokończył, gdyż zza Różyca i Zygmunta wysunął się w tej chwili młodziutki, dwudziestoletni chłopak, w którym na pierwszy rzut oka można było poznać studenta. Średniego wzrostu i bardzo zgrabny, poruszeniami ciała i grą fizjonomii zdradzał organizację niezmiernie żywą i nerwową. Rysy twarzy miał delikatne i piękne, ale cerę bladawą i zmęczoną; drobny, jasny wąsik zaledwie zaczynał osypywać mu górną wargę, a z wielkich, piwnych oczu, zupełnie do oczu Benedykta Korczyńskiego podobnych, zdawały się sypać iskry i tryskać płomienie. Z żywością i zapałem, które widocznie zwyciężać musiały trochę nieśmiałości i zmieszania, z rękami w tył założonymi i lekkim ukłonem, zwrócił się ku Różycowi. – Przepraszam pana – zaczął głosem prawdziwie młodzieńczym i trochę więcej niż wypadało podniesionym – ale tak chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie reformy i urządzenia wprowadzić pan zamierza w swojej Wołowszczyźnie. Słyszałem, że są to dobra bardzo zaniedbane, i jak dowiedziałem się, że pan w nich sam zamieszkałeś, ucieszyłem się nadzwyczajnie. Tak cieszyłem się, doprawdy, że będę miał przyjemność poznać pana, i tak obiecywałem sobie obszernie o tym z panem pomówić... że... że nie mogłem sobie odmówić... Przed kilku godzinami młodziutki syn gospodarstwa został przez ojca swego tym z gości, którzy go jeszcze nie znali, przedstawionym; wiedząc więc, kim był ten, kto go teraz z widocznym połączeniem żarliwości z nieśmiałością napastował, Różyc uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i po chwili wahania odpowiedział: – Bardzo mi przyjemnie i chciałbym prawdziwie życzenie pańskie spełnić... tylko... tylko że o wprowadzeniu reform czy ulepszeń w Wołowszczyźnie dotąd nie pomyślałem... Szczere, naiwne, głębokie zdziwienie odbiło się na ruchliwej i wyrazistej twarzy studenta. – Jak to!... – zaczął – a ja myślałem, że właśnie tacy ludzie jak pan, młodzi i możni... dawać muszą inicjatywę... przykład... naukę... – Ależ ja wcale nie jestem już młodym! – z silnym drganiem czoła i trochę przykrym śmiechem zawołał Różyc. – Quand on a mangé un million, on se sent un siécle sur le dos, n'est–ce pas? – z trochą koleżeńskiej poufałości szepnął do Różyca hrabia. Ale młodziutki Witold Korczyński na przerwy te nie zważał i mówił znowu: – Mnie to, widzi pan, niezmiernie interesuje... Od dwóch lat nie byłem w domu, bo w przeszłym roku ojciec pozwolił mi spędzić wakacje na praktyce agronomicznej w pewnych wielkich i wzorowo zagospodarowanych dobrach... Teraz skończyłem W szkole kurs drugi i mam już niejakie wyobrażenie o tym, jak być powinno, wiedząc dobrze skądinąd, jak w naszych stronach jest... Mnie się zdaje, że jest bardzo źle pod każdym względem i że panowie powinniście ogromnie wziąć się do pracy i nad ziemią, i nad ludem, aby... – Widziu – z pewnym zakłopotaniem do stryjecznego brata przemówił Zygmunt – głowę masz tak napełnioną teoriami, że wygłaszać je potrzebujesz zawsze i wszędzie... Jest to zwykłą cechą pierwszej młodości... – Naturalnie – prostując się i głowę podnosząc przerwał Witold, a z oczu posypały się mu iskry – i nie obraziłeś mię wcale, Zygmuncie, przypominając, że jestem bardzo młody. Ty zresztą także młodym jesteś i nie masz prawa usypiać na swych malarskich laurach. Cóż byś, na przykład, odpowiedział mi, gdybym cię zapytał: jak w twoich Osowcach stoi lud wiejski... tak... na przykład... pod względem oświaty... moralności; ekonomicznego bytu?... – Odpowiedziałbym, że stoi on pod tymi wszystkimi względami jak najgorzej... – z niedbałym uśmiechem odparł Zygmunt. – I ty o tym możesz tak lekceważąco mówić! I panowie możecie tak obojętnie względem Lego się zachowywać! – oburzył się chłopak i znowu zwrócił się do Różyca. – Mnie się zdaje, że pan chyba inaczej myślisz o tym niż Zygmuś... on tak był wychowany... zresztą... artysta! Ale pan pewnie zechcesz zstąpić do klas niższych, tak długo zaniedbanych, a którym wszystkie idee naszych czasów przyznają prawo... – Mój Widziu – z widocznym już znudzeniem przerwał znowu Zygmunt – idee czasu są rzeczą bardzo piękną... – I szanowną – z uśmiechem dorzucił hrabia. – Ale spytaj się swego ojca, w jakie położenie popadł był kiedyś, kiedy to zamierzał zstępować... dźwigać... Witold zarumienił się jak zmieszana dziewczyna, spuścił oczy i wyjąkał: – Mój ojciec... nie jest dość możnym... nie posiada może dość środków... Widocznie ta wzmianka o ojcu sprawiła mu przykrość, wnet jednak z odrodzoną żarliwością zwrócił się do Różyca: – Ale pan... – zaczął. Tu przecież głos młody także, choć trochę grubszy od jego głosu, przerwał mu wykrzyknikiem: – Witold ma słuszność, zupełną słuszność! Któż, jeśli nie panowie, powinien naprawiać błędy starszych, a nam młodszym drogi torować?... Gniew przejmuje, kiedy przybywając z szerokiego świata widzimy, jak wszystko zastojowi okropnie ulega. Gospodarstwa rutyniczne albo zrujnowane, ziemia z rąk waszych ucieka, lud dziczeje, a nikt ani palcem nie poruszy, aby cokolwiek podnieść... udoskonalić... Z tymi słowami w sukurs Witoldowi przybywał nieco starszy od niego kolega szkolny, student tak jak i on, syn jednego z obecnych tu i w tej chwili na ganku siedzących obywateli. – Temperatura podnosić się zaczyna – szepnął do Różyca hrabia. Ale Różyc wszystkich tych przemów studentów słuchał ze spuszczonymi oczami, nerwowym ruchem palców igrając ze sznurkiem od binokli, z drgającym, tak drgającym czołem, że drgania te dosięgały skóry czaszki pod rzadkimi, ufryzowanymi włosami. Coś go dręczyło i jakby zamierzał koniec położyć sytuacji dla niego przykrej, zwrócił się do Zygmunta z prośbą, aby przedstawił go on matce swojej. Hrabia podążył zwolna ku punktowi salonu, w którym znajdowała się jego narzeczona; dwaj studenci, wraz z trzecim, który się do nich przyłączył, żywo rozmawiając i gestykulując usunęli się na stronç, a Zygmunt Korczyński i Różyc przebywali całą długość salonu zmierzając ku fotelowi, na którym w gronie pań, ale milcząca i nieco wyosobniona, siedziała pani Andrzejowa. Na ukłon przedstawianego jej dystyngowanego pana odpowiedziała zwykłym sobie powolnym pochyleniem głowy, która ani na chwilę nic ze swego wyniosłego i surowego charakteru nie utraciła. Dopiero kiedy Różyc obok niej usiadłszy mówić zaczął o tym, że widział i podziwiał na jednej z wielkomiejskich wystaw obraz, który przed trzema laty wyszedł był spod pędzla jej syna, podniosła powieki i w twarzy stojącego przed nią Zygmunta z nieopisanym spojrzeniem zatopiła swe oczy jeszcze bardzo piękne, choć widać było, że barwę ich i blaski przez długie lata gasiły tęsknoty i łzy. Przy tym surowc jej usta rozwarły się nieco i zarysowały uśmiech niewymownej tkliwości i słodyczy. Był to jednak przelotny błysk, po którym grzecznie, ale chłodno rozmawiać zaczęła ze swym nowym znajomym o talencie Zygmunta, o przeszkodach, jakie znajduje on w rozwijaniu go, odkąd mieszka w domu, o trudności połączenia zawodu gospodarza wiejskiego z natchnieniami i potrzebami artysty... Przy tych ostatnich uwagach wbrew zwyczajnemu układowi swemu uczyniła parę niespokojnych poruszeń i znowu oczy na syna podniosła, tym razem przecież badawcze i trochę strwożone. Ale do ramienia Zygmunta pośpiesznie uczepiła się już młodziutka jego żona i z zalotnymi minkami coś do niego szepcąc uprowadziła go na stronę. Niektóre z pań siedzących na kanapie i fotelach nieznacznie ukazywały sobie młodą parę, oględnie i z cicha robiąc uwagi, że w tym małżeństwie czułość żony o wiele stopni przenosi czułość męża, że ona, dość posażna, świetnie skoligacona i wychowana, wydaje się zakochaną w nim bez pamięci, a on ma bardzo minę człowieka położeniem swym znudzonego. Wieści chodzą, że gospodarstwem prawie się nie zajmuje i interesy swe wcale nieosobliwie prowadzi, a pani Andrzejowa żałować już zaczyna, że wychowała syna w nadzwyczajnych pieszczotach, z dala od kraju i tego kawałka ziemi, na którym żyć mu wypadało. – Dobrze jej tak, bo jest dumna jak udzielna księżna i syna za półbożka miała... – zagadała jakaś żywa i mowna sąsiadka, jedna z tych, których jedwabne suknie nosiły na sobie widoczne ślady dawności i kilkakrotnych przerabiań. Druga, łagodniejsza, z długą, mizerną twarzą na dłoni opartą, inaczej o tym sądziła. Głową ubraną w dziwne jakieś pióra powoli wstrząsając smutnie zaczęła: – Bez ojca chowany... bez ojca!... Co to jest chłopców wychowywać bez ojca, to ja wiem, bo i mnie w tym samym czasie, co i pani Andrzejowej, opiekuna dla synów zabrakło!... – Ciotkę miał za to – sprzeciwiła się pierwsza – tę Darzecką, co to wypadkiem za bogatego człowieka wyszedłszy sama nie wie, jak dąć się i stroić... Ona także synowczykowi poduszeczki pod boki podkładała i geniusz wmawiała... – Przez pamięć dla brata może – broniła druga – przez pamięć dla brata... i jakiegoż brata i człowieka!... Sierotę po nim pieściła i jak najwyżej wyniesionym widzieć pragnęła. Kawa czarna i towarzyszące jej napoje już przez lokajów rozniesionymi zostały, ale tacę z likierami Kirło pochwycił z rąk służącego i na bocznym stole w salonie ją postawił. Kościste policzki jego rumieniły się trochę, małe oczy błyszczały, najjowialniejszy w świecie uśmiech otwierał wąskie usta. Był w tej chwili upostaciowaniem doskonałego zadowolenia ze zjedzonego obiadu, wypitego wina i najbardziej może z panującego dokoła towarzyskiego gwaru. W dwóch palcach jednej ręki trzymając zgaszone przez wzgląd na panie cygaro, drugą przebierał flakony napełnione płynami różnych barw i wabił nimi ku sobie wszystkich, którzy się znajdowali w pobliżu. W pobliżu tacy z likierem znalazł się naprzód ów otyły i na wesołego gastronoma wyglądający obywatel; podążyło ku niej potem z ganku paru innych sąsiadów; stanął też przy niej z opróżnionym kieliszkiem w ręku stary Orzelski. A co pan piłeś? maraskino? różany? kawowy?– zagadał Kirło. – Może innego teraz? którego? służę! – Kawowego kropeleczkę, jeżeli łaska! – Dobrze, a który to? –Drugi! – z dobrodusznym uśmiechem i rozkosznie ustami cmokając odparł ojciec Justyny. – Bóg trójcę lubi! – zawołał częstujący i przed starym, którego okrągła twarz rumieniła się coraz bardziej, postawił jeszcze jeden napełniony kieliszek. Wszyscy blisko stojący zaśmieli się wiedząc, że żartowniś zmierza do zupełnego upojenia starego, ale on wymawiał się i jeden kieliszek do ust niosąc, drugi na środek stołu odsuwał. – Nie... nie... nie... – tłumaczył się – gdybym jeszcze ten wypił, to nie mógłbym te... – Czego byś nie mógł? – spytało na raz ze śmiechem kilka głosów. – Grać – odpowiedział. – Racja! – odrzekł Kirło. – No, to kiedy pić pan nic chcesz, idź przynajmniej do panienek. Widzisz pan, jaką smutną minę ma panna Teresa... ot, tam, z gardłem obwiązanym siedzi i marzy... pewno o panu... Bo panowie może nie wiecie, jaki to z naszego muzyka bałamut i amator płci pięknej... ho, ho! Kiedyś był sławnym z tego... a i teraz jeszcze... panna Teresa wie o tym najlepiej... Ktoś mu przerwał zapytaniem jakimś, więc zaczął o czym innym mówić i żartować z kogo innego. Orzelski zaś w dwóch palcach trzymając kieliszek do połowy jeszcze zielonym trunkiem napełniony, drobnym krokiem, z dobrodusznym wyrazem oczu i uśmiechu, wyprostowując się i wyginając naprzód okrągły żołądek, zmierzał istotnie ku gronu panien, które wielkim półkolem obsiadły stół piętrzący się albumami i ilustracjami w zniszczonych oprawach. W gronie tym złożonym ze starszych Darzeckich i kilku innych panien, mniej lub więcej wykwintnie ubranych i wesoło rozmawiających, znajdowała się i Justyna. Ciemny i niekosztowny jej ubiór uderzająco wyróżniał się pośród różnobarwnych i jasnych strojów, a głowa tylko czarnym warkoczem i parą świeżych kwiatów ozdobiona prawie surowego charakteru nabierała od wszystkich tych strojnych, ruchliwych i wesołych główek. Ona wesołą nie była. Już Darzeckie bliskie jej krewne, uczyniły jej uwagę, że jak zazwyczaj ubrała się niewłaściwie i w ubraniu tym, a także ze swym milczącym usposobieniem, wygląda jak desperatka. Uczucia desperacji może nie doświadczała, ale w toczących się rozmowach o zagranicy i wyprawie młodej narzeczonej, o różnych towarzystwach, zabawach, nowych książkach i słynnych w tej chwili kompozycjach muzycznych prawie żadnego nie przyjmowała udziału. Chwilami, gdy zamyślała się i nieruchomym wzrokiem patrzała w przestrzeń, można było zgadnąć, że czuła się zupełnie na zewnątrz tego wszystkiego, co dokoła niej zajmowało i rozweselało innych. Ciężka nuda spłynęła jej na oczy i usta czyniąc w tej chwili twarz jej daleko starszą, niż była istotnie. Znużenie i zesztywnięcie rysów nie pierzchło wtedy nawet, gdy zobaczyła swego ojca około tacy z likierami i usłyszała głośne żarty Kirły wraz ze wtórzącymi im śmiechami sąsiadów. Nie uczyniła tym razem nic, aby przeszkodzić tej zresztą dość pospolitej igraszce, i w poczuciu bezsilności własnej nieruchomą pozostała. Tylko brwi jej ściągnęły się nad oczami, które znudzone, znużone, napełniały się wyrazem niepocieszalnego smutku. Ale jakichkolwiek w tej chwili doświadczała uczuć, nikt ich nie spostrzegał i nie odgadywał. Widocznym było, że obojętna dla wszystkiego, co ją otaczało, nawzajem żadnej takiej nie przedstawiała cyfry, z którą by ktokolwiek dla jakichkolwiek przyczyn liczyć się tu chciał czy musiał. Towarzyszki i kuzynki dla milczącego jej humoru i może skromnego stroju trochę się od niej odwracały, hrabia tuż obok niej prowadzący ze swą narzeczoną dowcipną szermierkę ignorował ją zupełnie; dwaj ludzie, którzy w czasie obiadu szturmowali ją przelotnymi, ale znaczącymi spojrzeniami, przed chwilą salon opuścili. Różyc, którego stopniowo, ale bardzo widocznie opanowywało dziwne dla wszystkiego zobojętnienie, ze ściemniałą nagle cerą i zgasłyn1i oczami nieznacznie wysunął się w kierunku sali jadalnej. Zygmunt Korczyński, po cichej, ale dość żywej rozmowie z żoną, którą na koniec obok matki swej umieścił, wyszedł na ganek. Na ganku rozstawiono już stoły kartowe, ale grono poważnych panów jeszcze do gry nie zasiadało. Kończyli picie likierów, palili cygara i gwarnie rozmawiali. Wprzódy nieco do salonu dolatywały z rozmowy ich niektóre słowa, rzec by można techniczne czy profesjonalne, jako to: tyle i tyle kopiejek za pud takiego i takiego zboża; tyle i tyle za wiadro wódki; taki i taki umłót; taka i taka orka, siejba, kośba itd. Teraz jednak mówili już o polityce. Przedmiotu tego dotknął pierwszy Darzecki, który pod grubą kolumną zieleni sztywnie stojąc i kręte nitki cygarowego dymu z cienkich warg wypuszczając płynnie i kwieciście mówił o różnych w gazetach wyczytanych przewidywaniach i kombinacjach. Niektórzy z sąsiadów żywszymi albo i rubasznymi uwagami i wykrzykami mowę tę przerywali. Najbardziej nawet ogorzali i zgrubiali, najmniej z pozoru do czynienia mieć mogący z jakimkolwiek drukiem, przy tej okoliczności mówili o krajach dalekich i ludziach potężnych, zapalając się przy tym, rozprawiając i zawzięte zawodząc sprzeczki. Gospodarz domu w rozmowie tej najmniejszy przyjmował udział. Prawie pośrodku ganku siedział on na żelaznym krzesełku w takiej pozie, że od ogarniającej go płachty światła postać jego odcinała się w pełni swych silnych i ciężkich zarysów i że można mu było prawie policzyć wszystkie zmarszczki na czole i policzkach i wszystkie białe nitki w gęstych i ciemnych włosach. Z ramieniem położonym na stojącym przed nim stoliku, machinalnie bawiąc się kieliszkiem, w którym łamał się promień słońca, odzywał się rzadko, a pochyloną nieco głowę wstrząsał czasem i uśmiechał się to filuternie i niedowierzająco, to smutnie. Raz jednak, wśród najbardziej ożywionej rozmowy, jakby sobie coś nagle przypomniał, głowę podniósł, uśmiechnął się, kieliszkiem o stół uderzył i zawołał: – Te gazety, moi panowie, to czyste zawracanie głowy, i nic więcej! Jak się ich człowiek na noc naczyta, to potem śnią mu się takie rzeczy, że wolałby wcale nie spać... Spod zielonej kolumny trochę ironiczny głos Darzeckiego zapytał: – Cóż takiego? Czy miałeś, panie Benedykcie, z powodu gazet straszny sen jaki? – Naturalnie – odparł Korczyński – i jak jeszcze straszny! Uśmiechnął się żartobliwie, ale zarazem długiego wąsa mocno w dół pociągnął. – Nie jestem przecież babą, abym snami miał się przerażać –– zaczął – ale miałem jeden taki, że każdemu by od niego włosy dębem na głowie stanęły. Ot, jak było. Przed dwoma jakoś miesiącami naczytałem się był wieczorem o wojnach takich, co były, są, będą i licho już zresztą wie jakich. Zaraz potem położyłem się, usnąłem i śni się mnie... uważacie panowie, że do Korczyna naszło mnóstwo wojska bismarkowskiego ... słowem, pruskiego wojska... Dziedziniec i ogród pełen żołnierzy, dom pełen oficerów... Ja w strachu! Zniszczą Korczyn, myślę sobie, do góry nogami przewrócą, spalą, stratują, rozerwą, jeżeli nie przyjmę ich tak, jak tego żądają... Co robić? Wola, niewola, przyjmuję... Tak; zdaje się, zwijam się, tak częstuję, karmię, poję, zapraszam, w oczy patrzę, czy kontenci... A oni piją, jedzą, hałasują, hulają... Chwała Bogu, kontenci, myślę sobie, i sam kontent jestem... Ot, myślę, zaraz i pójdą sobie z Panem Bogiem, objadłszy mię, co prawda, dziedziniec i ogród zdeptawszy, ale resztę w całości zostawiając... Już zdaje się i odjeżdżać sobie mają... żołnierze na konie siadają, oficerowie szable przypasują... już zaraz i cicho u mnie będzie... Wychodzę, zdaje się, na ganek, z wielkim ukontentowaniem, aż tu, panie, patrzę, z tych pagórków, co to wiecie, tam het, za równiną... drugie wojska... Tu zaciął się. – To... tamto... Promień słońca filuternym błyskiem przebiegł mu w piwnych źrenicach. – Cóż? Strach mnie do szpiku kości przejął... lecą! to... tamto... panie, pędzą... także do Korczyna... wprost do Korczyna... a tamci jeszcze nie wyjechali... Masz! myślę sobie... Przyjmowałem jednych, aby mi dworu z dymem nie puścili... a teraz to... tamto... i będzie mnie tu ostatni amen! Jak chcesz, człowiecze, kręć się i wierć się, nie wykręcisz się i nie wywiercisz. Z tej strony ci w skórę i z tamtej... także w skórę! O Jezus, Maria! Obudziłem się cały w potach i nazajutrz chodziłem jak struty. – Sen mara! – tonem pocieszenia odezwał się ktoś z obecnych. – Prawdziwie typowy sen! – zawołał Darzecki z tak głośnym śmiechem, jakby w tej chwili zwykła dystynkcja zupełnie wyszła mu z głowy; ale zarazem szyję zazwyczaj sztywnie wyprostowaną zgarbił nieco, przez co kółka cygarowego dymu dotąd triumfująco sobie w górę ulatujące ciężko jakoś wionęły ku ziemi. – Co tam! – zaczął w kącie ganku jakiś widocznie zgryźliwy i mocno przez życie gryziony sąsiad – co tam te Prusaki! bez Prusaków najbliżsi sąsiedzi ogryzą nas jak psy kości... Jeszczem jednego procesu z chłopami o pastwisko nie ukończył, a już n1i drugi o grunt pod leśnictwem wytoczyli!... – Oj! te procesy! – stęknął pan Benedykt. – Napłodziło się ich u nas jak robactwa w mokre lato! – zauważył ktoś inny. – A propos! – zaczął Darzecki – jakże tam jest z tym twoim procesem, panie Benedykcie, który ci ta szlachta... jakże się nazywa?... wytoczyła? – Bohatyrowicze! – podjął Korczyński – a cóż? złupić chcą ze mnie pięćdziesiąt dziesięcin wygonu ... ktoś w nich wmówił, że one do nich należeć powinny... Wnieśli do sądu... i w pierwszej instancji przegrali... Zanoszą teraz apelację... trwa to już dwa lata i co mię ta historia pieniędzy i zgryzoty kosztuje!... – Czy nie mają żadnej racji? – przerwało parę głosów. – Taką chyba, że paszy mają mało, więc chcą moją własnością paść swoje inwentarze – bronił się pan Benedykt. – Planami i wszystkimi dokumentami dowieść mogę... Zapalać się zaczął i byłby pewno długo rozwiódł się nad procesem, o którym mowa sprowadziła mu na czoło zdwojoną ilość zmarszczek, ale zobaczył kilka osób z przedpokoju do salonu wchodzących i pośpiesznie zerwał się z krzesła. W tej samej chwili jedna z pań na kanapie siedzących i wszystkim, co je otaczało, bardzo zajętych rękę do czoła podniosła. – W imię Ojca... – cicho do sąsiadki szepnęła.– Toż to Kirłowa zjawia się tutaj! A skądże jej się to wzięło! Już chyba lat z dziesięć nigdzie w sąsiedztwie nie bywa! Ależ zmieniła się, zmieniła, o, moja pani! W progu salonu pan Benedykt z widocznym i szczególnym uszanowaniem podawał ramię kobiecie, za którą postępowała młodziutka, niespełna może szesnastoletnia dziewczyna i dwóch młodszych od niej chłopców w szkolnych ubiorach. Średniego wzrostu, szczupła, prosta, z wdzięczną linią szyi i ramion, żona Kirły wyglądała z daleka na kobietę bardzo młodą, a złudzeniu temu dopomagały włosy niezmiernie jasnej barwy, z tyłu głowy w prześliczny, ogromny warkocz upięte. Z bliska dopiero uderzał i prawie zadziwiał kontrast, który z młodością kibici jej i warkoczy tworzyła twarz tak ogorzała, że od włosów ciemniejsza, z czołem przerzniętym kilku poprzecznymi zmarszczkami, ze zwiędłymi, choć bardzo kształtnymi usty. Była to po prostu zgrubiała i sterana twarz kobiety jeszcze młodej, bo trzydziestoparoletniej, z natury wcale ładnej. Bardzo zgrabna pomimo swej starej i niemodnej sukni, szła przez salon na ramieniu gospodarza domu wsparta, nieśmiała jakaś, prawie zlękniona, z niepokojem oglądająca się na postępujące za nią dzieci. Kiedy pani Emilia powstawszy z kanapy i szeleszcząc suknią okryła bogatym i błyszczącym haftem wprowadzała ją do grona najpoważniejszych kobiet, ze zmieszanego jej spojrzenia, roztargnionego uśmiechu i wahających się, lękliwych ruchów poznać można było, że od wszelkich towarzyskich zebrań bardzo odwykła, a z odległych wspomnień wiedząc dobrze, jak wśród nich znajdować się należy, trwożyła się ciągle, aby czegoś niewłaściwego i nieprzyzwoitego nie popełnić. Drżała trochę i śpiesznie oddychała siadając obok wytwornej i wyniosłej pani Andrzejowej, która jednak dość przyjaźnie, choć zawsze trochę z wysoka, oświadczała jej swoje przyjemne zdziwienie nad tyn1, że na koniec spotkać ją mogła, ją, która od tak dawna nie ukazuje się nigdzie. Ośmielona trochę, jednak przyciszonym jeszcze głosem odpowiedziała: – Pan Benedykt był tak łaskaw, że zapraszał mię razy kilka i sam, i przez Justynkę, którą do mnie przysyłał. A jakżebym ja takiemu dobrodziejowi odmówić mogła? – Szwagier mój ma więc przyjemność widywać panią czasem? Kirłowa splotła ręce okryte zbyt wielkimi i niezupełnie świeżymi rękawiczkami. – O, mój Boże! – zawołała – a jakżebym ja sobie z gospodarstwem i interesami rady dać mogła bez pomocy zacnego sąsiada? Teraz to już nic: nauczyłam się i przywykłam. Ale z początku byłabym przepadła razem z dziećmi, gdyby pan Benedykt nie pomagał mi radami, a czasem i osobistym dojrzeniem tego i owego... Teraz, gdy w zapale mówić zaczęła głośno, w głosie jej parę razy zabrzmiały nuty grube, z delikatnością kibici jej i ruchów dziwnie sprzeczne; użyła też paru wyrażeń wcale niewykwintnych. – Jak Boga kocham – dokończyła – takiego dobrego człowieka, jak on, chyba na tym podłym świecie nie ma... Toteż na twarz pani Andrzejowej wybiło się trochę niesmaku, a u boku świekry swej siedząca śliczniutka Klotylda szeroko oczy otworzyła i z trudnością powściągnęła latające po jej pąsowych ustach uśmieszki. Gospodyni domu pośpieszyła wyrazić ubolewanie, że tak bliska sąsiadka przybyła dziś do jej domu tak późno. Kirłowa zmieszała się znowu, zgrabną swą kibić pochyliła w trochę niezgrabnym ukłonie i widocznie zdobywając się na śmiałość zbyt głośno odpowiedziała: – A jakże ja, moja pani, mogę tak w każdej chwili zostawiać w domu dzieci? Troje starszych odważyłam się wziąć z sobą, bo myślałam, że mi państwo tego za złe nie weźmiecie; ale dwoje młodszych nie mogłam przecież na rękach sług zostawić i musiałam czekać przyjścia Maksymowej, która je wyniańczyła i taką jest poczciwą babą, że byle tylko posłać po nią, zaraz przychodzi... Z małymi dziećmi to jak ze szkłem ostrożności trzeba... ale moja babula Maksymowa dobrze ich tam dopilnuje... Za plecami świekry swej Klotylda wpychała koronki chusteczki w parskające śmiechem usta; pani Andrzejowa jak grób umilkła; pani Emilia podniosła rękę do czoła i gardła, jakby w tej chwili dostawać zaczynała migreny i globusu. Jedna z tych pań, które ciągle ciche uwagi nad wszystkim czyniły, szepnęła do drugiej: – Jak ta Kirłowa zgrubiała i sprościała; o moja pani! a jaka z niej przed zamążpójściem śliczna panienka była!... Różycówna z domu przecież! Kirło biegł z ganku na powitanie żony. Po prostu biegł. Przybiegłszy pochwycił obie jej ręce i okrył je najczulszymi pocałunkami. Twarz jego silnie zarumieniona od trunków takie wyrażała zadowolenie, że aż mu oczy zwilgotniały. – Jak to dobrze, jak to dobrze, że choć raz w świat się wybrałaś! – wołał, a potem zwrócił się do otaczających: – Moja Marynia to taka domatorka, że ją od gospodarstwa i dzieci ani wyciągnąć... Ona, z podniesionym ku niemu wzrokiem, serdecznie też ręce mu uścisnęła. – A dawno państwo nie widzieliście się z sobą?– żartobliwie ktoś ze strony zagadnął. – A z tydzień już będzie, jak w domu nie byłem! – z zupełną swobodą odparł Kirło. – Mąż mój ma już taki charakter, że potrzebuje rozrywek i nudzi się w domu; ja go więc we wszystkim z największą ochotą wyręczam – pośpiesznie dodała Kirłowa. Kirło szedł witać dzieci. Dwaj chłopcy, w gimnazjalnych bluzach i przeraźliwie stukającym obuwiu, z wiszącymi u boków czerwonymi rękami, przyparli się do fortepianu i wytrzeszczonym wzrokiem na wszystkich i wszystko patrzali. Dziewczynkę Justyna przywiodła do grona panien i obok kilku podlotków umieściła. Niezupełnie jeszcze długa suknia z białego muślinu, różową wstążką przepasana, śliczną musiała wydawać się w domu i matce, i córce; tu jednak obok bombiastych i z mnóstwa fatałaszek złożonych strojów młodszych panien Darzeckich i żółtawej, na bladaczkę widocznie chorej córki Korczyńskich wyglądała bardzo skromnie i ubogo. Spod tej sukni ukazujące się małe stopy w skórzanych, grubych bucikach dziwnie odbijały przy szeregu wykwintnych stópek okrytych ażurowymi pończoszkami i pantofelkami takimi, że każdy z nich ozdabiać mógł jako cacko ładną etażerkę. Właścicielka tego biednego stroju nie przedstawiałaby także nic osobliwego, gdyby nie posiadała przedziwnej świeżości twarzy i nieporównanej dziewiczości spojrzenia i ruchów, które ją czyniły zupełnie podobną do świeżo rozkwitłej i zza zielonych liści ciekawie wyglądającej róży polnej. Ciekawie spośród różowej twarzy patrzały oczy jej, błękitne jak niezabudki; gruby i tak jasny jak u matki warkocz wił się po spływających w dół jej ramionach; ręce zbyt ciasnymi rękawiczkami jak pączki zaokrąglone na kolanach splotła i – milczała. Panienki, obok których usiadła i którym Francuzka nauczycielka pomagała w rozpatrywaniu ilustracji, rzuciły na nią parę ukośnych spojrzeń i zajęcia swojego wcale dla niej nie przerwały; ale w zamian, z przeciwległego końca salonu biegł ku niej młody i zgrabny chłopak, z dziecinną prawie radością w ładnych, lecz już trochę zmęczonych rysach. Pochwycił obie jej ręce, po koleżeńsku mocno nimi zatrząsł i szybkim ruchem obok niej usiadł. – Jak dawno ja panią... pannę Marię... czy można, jak dawniej, mówić: Maryniu? – Można – odszepnęła rumieniąc się po brzegi jasnych włosów i ukazując w śmiechu rząd śnieżnych zębów. – A pani... Maryniu, będzie mi mówić po imieniu? – Czemużby nie? – ze zdziwieniem odpowiedziała. – Dawno cię już nie widziałem, moja droga, kochana Maryniu! Dwa lata nie byłem w domu... Jak ty od tego czasu urosłaś... – I ty, Widziu, zmieniłeś się trochę.., zmizerniałeś... – Pracuję... uczę się... myślę... A ty co porabiasz? – To co i dawniej: mamie w gospodarstwie pomagam, młodszą siostrę uczę.., ogród warzywny i nabiał zupełnie już do mnie należą... –Ostatnie słowa z dumą wyrzekła. – A stara Maksymowa czy żyje? – zapytał Witold. – Żyje, zdrowiuteńka! – To dobrze! A też dzieciaki, nad którymi dwa lata temu tak ślęczałaś? – Już czytać umieją... – Moja ty droga, dobra!... jak ja się cieszę, że zobaczyłem ciebie! Ile ja tobie do powiedzenia mieć będę. – Przyjedziesz do Olszynki? – A jakże! przyjadę, przyjadę! nie raz, sto razy! Z dziecinnym uszczęśliwieniem, od którego oboje drżeli prawie, Witold Korczyński i Marynia Kirlanka patrzali sobie w oczy. Wtem, jakby wtór do ich radości, rozległy się w salonie naprzód fortepianowe akordy, a potem przeciągłe tony skrzypiec. Przed chwilą pani Emilia uczuła, że dalsze rozmawianie z gośćmi stawało się dla niej coraz trudniejszym; sztuczne podniecenie, które z rana uczyniło ją żywą i mówną, ustępowało przed znużeniem i osłabieniem; szczupła jej kibić garbiła się i opadała na poręcz kanapy, po prostu siły ją opuszczały. Gasnącymi oczami porozumiała się z Justyną, która wstała i zbliżyła się do fortepianu. Orzelski, który po wysączeniu z kieliszka ostatniej kropli likieru i kilku krygach wykonanych przed rumieniącą się Teresą Plińską, drobnymi swymi kroczkami kręcił się dokoła swych leżących na fortepianie skrzypiec, ujął je teraz powoli; z lubością, jak najmilsze dziecię, i z oczami rozkosznie przymrużonymi smyczkiem po strunach powiódł. Dźwięki muzyki napełniły salon. Ojciec i córka grali jakąś piękną, długą i trudną kompozycję, przy której stopniowo, ale zadziwiająco Orzelski zmieniał się i przetwarzał. W miarę rozwijania się i potężnienia tonów spod smyczka jego wychodzących stary muzyk także wyrastał, usubtelniał się, szlachetniał. Niewielka i pękata postać jego nabierała linii prostych, niskie i białe czoło, z którego w tej chwili zniknęły wszystkie zmarszczki, wysoko podnosił, wzrok promienny, natchniony daleko kędyś posyłał: Lotne marzenia i skrzące zapały, morza rozkoszy i smutku ze strun skrzypiec lejąc się w jego piersi co chwilę zmieniały grę jego rysów ścierając z nich wszelki ślad pospolitości i głupoty. W tym natchnionym artyście aniby poznać było podobna tego smakosza i zmysłowca, który przed chwilą nie mógł rozstać się z talerzem i słodkie oczy robił do starej panny z obwiązanym gardłem; ani tego dobrodusznego, głupowatego starca, który bez cienia urazy poddawał się drwinom znajomych. Było to prawie czarodziejstwem, a tą czarodziejką, która go różdżką swoją dotknęła, była wielka, całe długie już życie tego człowieka przenikająca namiętność. Justyna swój trudny i zawikłany wtór wykonywała z precyzją i czystością świadczącą o znacznej muzycznej wprawie, ale nie widać było po niej najlżejszego miłego albo przykrego wrażenia. Zupełnie obojętna, trochę nawet sztywna, z twarzą, w której żaden rys ani razu nie drgnął, widocznie spełniała obowiązek swój starannie, umiejętnie, ale zimno. Grała na pamięć; powieki miała spuszczone, a kiedy je podnosiła, wzrok jej był tak samo jak przedtem znużony i przygasły. Raz jednak odbiło się w nim wrażenie przykre. Naprzeciw siebie ujrzała stojącego we drzwiach salonu Różyca. Przez ostatni upłyniony kwadrans zaszła w nim dziwna zmiana. Opuścił był salon osłabionym krokiem, pożółkły i cierpiący; wrócił odmłodzony, świeży, promieniejący, z błyszczącymi oczami i lekkim nawet zarumienieniem na welinowych policzkach. Stanął w drzwiach, pociągnął w dół binokle i na grającą patrzał z takim wyrazem, że prędko spuściła ona oczy i ani razu już ich nie podniosła. Był to wzrok taki, jakim śmiały i pewny siebie zdobywca niewiast ogarnia, rozbiera i niejako w posiadanie swe obejmuje kobietę, której zażądał. Muzyka trwała długo; niektórzy słuchali jej z uwagą i przyjemnością, a niektórzy z pootwieranymi od zdziwienia albo skrycie poziewającymi ustami. Na ganku nawet gwarne przedtem rozmowy przycichły. Gospodyni domu nie potrzebując mówić odpoczywała. W chwili, kiedy skrzypce i fortepian grzmiały świetnym i wybornie wykonywanym brio, Różyc nieznacznie i na palcach przesunął się przez salon i na nie zajętym krześle obok Kirłowej usiadł. Ona przyjaźnie i poufale uśmiechając się podała mu rękę, Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten trzydziestoletni pan, który już stracił pół miliona, i ta spracowana kobieta w starej sukni byli z sobą dość blisko spokrewnionymi. Z właściwą sobie gracją ruchów nachylił się on do samego prawie ucha sąsiadki. – Kuzynko – szepnął – czy znasz dobrze pannę Orzelską? Twierdząco skinęła głową. – Bywa ona u ciebie? Znów głową kiwnęła i z ciekawością na niego spojrzała. – Chcę cię prosić... abyś nas kiedy razem do siebie zaprosiła... żebyśmy tak wypadkiem... spotkali się kiedy u ciebie... Tu nie wypada mi bywać tak często... jakbym tego potrzebował... Oczy szeroko otworzyła i naprzód wpatrzyła się w niego z nieopisanym zdziwieniem, a potem tak głośno, że aż kilka osób na nią się obejrzało, wybuchnęła: – A toż co?... I dźwiękiem własnego głosu przelękniona cicho dokończyła: – Czy nie myślisz czasem tej biednej dziewczyny bałamucić? No, to spotykaj się z nią w swoim Wiedniu, ale u mnie jej pewno nie spotkasz... Różyc śmiał się cicho. – Parafiaństwo, kuzynko – szepnął. Wiedział zapewne, że wyraz ten ją ukole. Jakoż na mgnienie oka zmieszała się i zasmuciła. Ale potem energicznie odpowiedziała: – Niech sobie będzie parafiaństwo! Lepiej byś i ty wyszedł na tym, kuzynku, gdybyś był sobie parafianinem. Nagle zamyślając się odpowiedział: – Może... Ale w tej chwili nie mógł znać długo ani zamyślać się, ani smucić. – Moja droga kuzynko – szepnął znowu – żebyś wiedziała, jak ona mi się podoba!... Ślicznie zbudowana kobieta i takiego coś ma w sobie... te szare oczy przy czarnych włosach... Patrzała chwilę na nienaturalny blask jego oczu i zwiększające się rumieńce. Czuła się zwierzeniami, które jej czynił, obrażoną, ale obrazę zwyciężała litość... – Biedny ty jesteś; kuzynku... a dziś w dodatku i upiłeś się jeszcze czy co? Znów z zamyśleniem odpowiedział: – Może... Muzyka umilkła, kilka osób otoczyło Orzelskiego dziękując mu i chwaląc odegraną kompozycję. On prostował się, promieniał. – Caca uwerturka! – mówił – caca!... Justyna powstała zwolna i odejść od fortepianu zamierzała, kiedy Zygmunt Korczyński Orzelskiego opuszczając drogę jej zastąpił. Pięknej istotnie muzyki słuchał on był stojąc w pozie jakby z przyzwyczajenia malowniczej. Smutnym wydawał się i rozmarzonym. Teraz z niepewnym i przymuszonym uśmiechem na bladej twarzy półgłosem przemówił: – Zdaje mi się, kuzynko, że nie lubisz muzyki tak, jak lubiłaś ją dawniej... Na ostatnim wyrazie położył znaczący nacisk. Ona stała przed nim ze spuszczonymi powiekami, nieruchoma, ale wzruszenia swego ukryć zupełnie nie mogła. – Nie – odrzekła z cicha – nie, nie lubię już muzyki wcale... Stał ciągle tak, aby odejść i rozpoczętej rozmowy przerwać nie mogła. – O, gust kobiet zmiennym jest! – zawołał – Ale w tobie zaszłą zmianę przypisuję temu, że oprócz muzyki ojca swego, która zresztą jest wyborną, żadnej innej nigdy nie słyszysz. Gdybyś słyszała... Tu ożywiając się coraz mówić jej zaczął o mistrzach muzycznych, których grę słyszał w wielkich europejskich miastach. Potem opowiadał o nowych słynnych operach. Sposób mówienia miał łatwy, obrazowy, okazujący niepospolite znawstwo muzyki i w ogóle sztuk pięknych. Ona słuchała go wciąż w nieruchomej postawie, kiedy niekiedy paru słowy odpowiadając ale bledsza niż zwykle i z szybko podnoszącą się piersią. Widać było, że głos jego ją upajał i że zbliżenie z nim poruszało do głębi całą jej istotę. On w jej bladej i zamyślonej twarzy zatapiał oczy, tak jak u wszystkich Korczyńskich duże, w podłużnej oprawie i z piwną źrenicą. Zręcznym poruszeniem salonowego strategika dokonał takiego półobrotu, że ją sobą od kilku w pobliżu stojących osób odgrodził i malowniczo wspierając się o fortepian zapytał: dlaczego, gdy on do Korczyna przyjeżdża, ona bywa najczęściej niewidzialną lub ukazuje się tylko na krótko? Odpowiedziała, że czasem wuja w gospodarstwie wyręcza; a czasem ojca pielęgnować musi. Zaśmiał się. – Po cóż mówisz nieprawdę? – szepnął. – Nie chcesz mnie widywać, wiem o tym! Masz do mnie urazę i pogardzasz mną! Słusznie, ja sam sobą pogardzać zaczynam! W głosie jego było tyle goryczy i żalu, że prędko odpowiedziała: – Nie, nie... nie to! Chciała mówić dalej, ale urwała nagle, bo w drugim końcu salonu ujrzała parę oczu utkwionych w nią z nieopisanym wyrazem. Były to oczy Klotyldy, więcej jeszcze błyszczące i szafirowe jak zwykle, ale wcale inaczej niż zwykle patrzące. Obok młodziutkiej kobiety ze swym wiecznie jowialnym, a trochę złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy siedział Kirło. Przed chwilą ukazał jej rozmawiającą przy fortepianie parę i żartobliwie zapytał: – Czy pani nie zazdrosna? – O kogo? o co? – zapytała, ale patrząc we wskazanym jej kierunku zarumieniła się jak wiśnia. – Pani nie wie? – ciągnął żartowniś – toż to pierwsza miłość mężulka... Panna Justyna... pierwsza miłość... a pani zna przysłowie... Tu przerażającą francuszczyzną zaczął: – On... on rewien... tużur... – A ses premiers amours – dokończyła żona Zygmunta i z niedbałym śmiechem dodała: – Wiem, wiem dobrze o tej pierwszej miłości... wszyscy mi tu o niej opowiadali... Ale pan może zna inne przysłowie polskie: Pierwsze kotki... – Za płotki – dokończył Kirło i zaśmiał się szczerze, z całego serca. Ale na ustach Klotyldy prędko zamarł uśmiech i sama ona zmartwiała jakby, oczy swe wlepiając w tę wysoką i pysznie rozwiniętą kobietę, do której z ożywioną i wzruszoną twarzą mąż jej przemawiał tak długo... długo... drogę jej zastępując i od innych ludzi odgradzając ją sobą. Justyna spotkała się z tym wlepionym w nią spojrzeniem, które zdawało się ją osypywać żarem gniewu i nienawiści. Ale dziewiętnastoletnie serce, które spojrzenie to jej posyłało, zdjąć musiały zarazem trwoga i żałość, bo Justyna widziała, jak szafirowe, rozżarzone zrazu oczy Klotyldy zaczęły wilgotnieć i mglić się, aż stanęły w nich wielkie, szklane, z całej znać siły wstrzymywane łzy. Zarazem, ładną tę i świeżą jak wiosna twarz okrył wyraz cierpienia, który uczynił ją podobną do twarzy bezbronnego, a dotkliwie udręczonego dziecka. W tej chwili Zygmunt Korczyński ramieniem swym dotykając prawie rękawa sukni Justyny z cicha zapytywał: – Czy zupełnie, zupełnie już przeszłość naszą wyrzuciłaś ze swej pamięci? Czy nie przemówisz do mnie nigdy jak do przyjaciela swego, do brata? Z trudnością odrywając oczy od zmienionej twarzy Klotyldy podniosła głowę i zimno spojrzała na stojącego przed nią a wzrokiem błagającego ją mężczyznę. – Zupełnie i nigdy – odpowiedziała z taką pewnością głosu, że zraniony czy obrażony oddał jej lekki ukłon i usunął się na stronę. W salonie zrobiło się trochę chaosu; ktoś zaproponował przechadzkę po ogrodzie, panie wstawały z kanap i fotelów, młodzież z pierwszego hasła korzystając zbiegała ze wschodów ganku, na którym poważni panowie już przy kartowych stołach do gry zasiadali. Pan Benedykt wraz z innymi gotował się do rozpoczęcia winta, ale widocznie bez zapału i tylko przez grzeczność. Kirło za to tak chciwie na zielone sukno i karty spoglądał, że na chwilę śmiać się i innych śmieszyć przestał. Znać było, że tę rozrywkę namiętniej jeszcze lubił niż inne. Pani Emilia wraz z innymi paniami zbliżała się ku drzwiom na ganek prowadzącym. Przechadzka po ogrodzie, w którym i wiatr powiewał, i słońce jeszcze silnie dogrzewało, przejmowała ją obawą. Ruchem głowy przywołała Justynę i słabym swym głosem poprosiła o przyniesienie płaszcza, chustki na głowę, parasolika, rękawiczek... Justyna śpiesznie zwróciła się ku drzwiom przedpokoju, Różyc poskoczył za nią. – Pani pozwoli, że ją wyręczę... Po rozmowie swej z Zygmuntem, blada i zmieszana, słów tych z doskonałą galanterią wymówionych nie usłyszała i nie spostrzegła, że do przedpokoju wbiegł za nią Różyc i razem z nią zbliżył się do wieszadeł złożonych z rogów łosich i jelenich, na których wprzódy już przygotowano rzeczy teraz przez panią Emilię zażądane. Podniosła ramiona dla zdjęcia płaszcza i na jednej z rąk swoich uczuła dotknięcie jakiejś gładkiej jak atłas ręki. Zarazem zobaczyła obok siebie zbyt cienką, ale wytworną postać młodego pana, który z pełną pośpiechu usłużnością, zwoje koronkowej chustki niby rozplątując, ręką swoją ścigał jej rękę i w twarzy jej zatapiał takie same spojrzenie, jak te, które raz już, przed kwadransem, była spotkała. Wyrzekł przy tym po cichu kilka słów, których nie dosłyszała; może szum w uszach i ogień w głowie uczuła, bo spąsowiała aż po brzegi czarnych włosów. Odwróciła się prędko i niosąc ozdobny płaszcz pani domu, z krwistym rumieńcem na policzkach i obrazą w oczach do salonu powróciła. Za nią, doskonale nad sobą panujący, szkłami binokli pobłyskując, z koronkową chustką i parasolikiem w rękach szedł Różyc. Zapewne w towarzystwie tym zauważono dość wyraźne zajęcie się tego ostatniego ubogą krewną gospodarstwa, bo kilka osób spojrzało na nią ciekawie i z zadziwieniem, a Klotylda, już na ramieniu, męża swego zwieszona, z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach orzuciła ją od głowy do stóp jednym z tych spojrzeń, które z namiętnych i wymownych oczu wypadają jak strzały obelgi. Ale to młode serce, o szczęście swoje strwożone, tylko co jeszcze przyjmować w siebie zaczęło truciznę życia, więc gniew i pogarda ustępowały w nim prędko przed smutkiem i rozżaleniem. U stóp wschodów gankowych stojąc Klotylda mocno, mocno tuliła się do boku swego męża i podnosiła ku niemu rozżalone oczy. On na nią nie patrzał. Oczekując na zejście z ganku matki swej i gospodyni domu, z niecierpliwością w zaciśniętych wargach, wzrok pełen nie spełnionych marzeń topił w gęstwinie ogrodu. U brzegu ganku gospodyni domu dalszy pochód gości swych zatrzymywała. Płaszczem owinięta, z głową koronkami gęsto omotaną, z rozpiętym parasolikiem, mężnie wyszła na ganek, ale przed wschodami rozdzielającymi go z ogrodem zawahała się i stanęła. Wyraz cierpienia i zakłopotania twarz jej okrył. – Doprawdy... – zaczęła – nie będę mogła... nie, nie będę mogła za nic zejść z tych wschodów... Nikt się temu nie dziwił; wiedziano powszechnie o sposobie życia, który wiodła, i jej niezmiernie słabym zdrowiu. Kilku panów z pośpiechem pomoc swą ofiarowało, ale ona jej nie przyjęła. Bardzo dobrze wiedząc o tym, że wygląda jeszcze młodo i powabnie, nie chciała okazać się niedołężną. Jednak wschody te były dla niej straszne... Najbliżej stojącym osobom mówiłá, że doświadcza takiego uczucia, jakby przebywając je koniecznie, koniecznie upaść musiała... Zbliżała się ku nim i odstępowała, wyciągała naprzód śliczną nóżkę i z lekkimi wykrzykami cofała ją jakby na widok rozwartej paszczęki węża; walczyła z sobą tak, że aż okryła się rumieńcem wysilenia. Na koniec, z krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem, nie zeszła, ale zbiegła ze wschodów prędko, lekko, z wdziękiem. Powodzenie to ośmieliło ją znać i ucieszyło, bo pośród kilku kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy ją otoczyli, szła dalej aleją ogrodu równym i silnym krokiem, z ożywieniem rozmawiając. Darzecki, który zza kartowego stołu przypatrywał się tej scenie, ironicznie trochę zauważył: – Ależ twoja żona, panie Benedykcie, nie jest tak bardzo osłabioną, jak się jej zdaje... – At! – rozdając karty odrzucił Korczyński – z nudów zasiedziała się i od chodzenia odwykła... Zresztą, zawsze słabe zdrowie miała!... W pustym zupełnie salonie Justyna przed otwartymi drzwiami stojąc patrzała na towarzystwo rozsypujące się w różne strony ogrodu, aż odwróciwszy się ku sali jadalnej zmierzała. Zaledwie jednak kilka kroków uczyniła, usłyszała za sobą szybkie stąpanie i z cicha wymówione swe imię. Zygmunt Korczyński szedł za nią, niespokojne spojrzenia rzucając na fortepian, krzesła i stoły. – Zapomniałem wziąć swój kapelusz... kapelusza szukam – ze zmieszaniem i drżącymi usty wyszeptał. Prędko, zanim usunąć się zdołała, zbliżył się ku niej i rękę jej pochwycił. – Kuzynko – zaczął – czy nie cofniesz tych słów, które tylko co powiedziałaś?... Zupełnie i nigdy! Więc o przeszłości zapomniałaś zupełnie i nigdy niczym dla mnie nie będziesz... nawet przyjaciółką... siostrą? Ależ ja nie mogę... Osłupiała zrazu oblana gorącem jego słów i wzroku, prędko jednak i ruchem gwałtownym rękę swą z dłoni jego wyrwała. – Czego chcesz ode mnie? – zawołała. – Jakim prawem, za co robisz sobie ze mnie zabawkę całego swego życia? Dość już... proszę cię, kuzynie.. czego chcesz? Słowa plątały się jej w ustach i głos zamierał w gardle. – Duszy twojej chcę, Justyno... przyjaźni... ufności... – Duszy! – zaśmiała się przeciągle i bolesna ironia mignęła jej w oczach. – Czy myślisz, że jestem takim samym dzieckiem, jakim byłam wtedy, kiedy mię te wszystkie twoje piękne... o! takie poetyczne słowa... Nie dokończyła. Nagle opanowała siebie i postąpiwszy parę kroków naprzód rękę ku ogrodowi wyciągnęła. – Idź, kuzynku, i podaj ramię żonie swojej, która jest ślicznym i zapewne dobrym dzieckiem, twemu sumieniu powierzonym. Ona cię kocha... a moja dusza. Od stóp do głowy drżeć zaczęła. – Moja dusza – dokończyła – nie przyjmie nigdy tego, co ty jej teraz ofiarować możesz! Chwiejnym trochę, ale śpiesznym krokiem, jakby nie tylko od niego, lecz i od samej siebie uciekała, z salonu wyszła. W sali jadalnej zobaczyła Martę, która nisko schylając się nad stołem i głośno sapiąc pogrążoną była w układaniu na kryształowych podstawach owoców í konfitur. Stanęła i patrzała chwilę na szerokie, zgarbione plecy i w tysiąc zmarszczek pogiętą twarz starej panny, Przybliżyła się prędko i dotknęła ciemnej, kościstej ręki, która z niezmierną starannością bujnym, czerwonym głogiem warstwę białych porzeczek przyozdabiała. – A toż co? – głowę podnosząc krzyknęła Marta – Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? – łagodniej zapytała. Drżąca jeszcze i ze łzami w oczach Justyna szepnęła: – Może pomóc... przynieść... cokolwiek zrobić? – Ot, jeszcze czego! Wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię, aby kto wtrącał się do moich interesów... Sama sobie zawsze radę daję i teraz dam... Baw się, kiedy ci wesoło... – Mnie niewesoło... – odpowiedziała. – A co ja na to poradzę? Melancholiczka jesteś! Do głowy po rozum pójdź, chłopców bałamuć, to i wesoło będzie... Mówiła to zwykłym sobie tonem, szorstko i ironicznie, ale zmarszczki jej czoła przerzedziły się trochę, a wzrok ognisty i chmurny nabierał przyjaźniejszego wyrazu. Zdawało się, że wnet podniesie swą rękę, po której ściekało trochę konfiturowego soku, i ruchem pieszczoty przesunie ją po rozognionej twarzy stojącej przed nią dziewczyny. Ale w tej chwili u końca sali rozległ się przy bufecie brzęk padającego na ziemię i rozbijającego się szkła wraz z piskliwym wykrzykiem kobiecym. Była to panna służąca pani Emilii, wystrojona i fertyczna, która tu niby Marcie w zajęciach jej pomagała, ale daleko więcej eleganckim kamerdynerem Różyca niżeli robotą swoją zajęta, jeden z niesionych ku stołowi przedmiotów z rąk wypuściła. – Wieczna niedola! – porywając się z miejsca i do bufetu przyskakując krzyknęła Marta – kryształową karafkę stłukła! Otóż to wasza pomoc! Idź mi stąd zaraz, frygo, i ani pokazuj się więcej ! Ruszajcie stąd wszyscy! Sama wszystko własnymi rękami robić wolę niż do takich szkód dopuszczać! Od garnituru karafka!... Sto lat może garnitur był cały, a teraz, masz!... Wieczna niedola! Uf! nie mogę! Zgryziona tak, że aż jej ręce drżały, rozgniewanym, a więcej jeszcze rozżalonym głosem na służbę krzyczała, dla zebrania szczątków karafki na ziemi przysiadła i zakaszlała się długim, przeraźliwym, grzmotowym kaszlem. Nad Niemnem 04